A new life
by Dawn1991
Summary: After being sold by his uncle harry finally finds the family he deserves. But will it last or is Harry destined to be alone. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dursleys considered themselves very normal. They lived in a small ordinary house with a perfectly cut lawn and trimmed hedges. To any passerby no one would know that the Dursleys held a terrible secret one that was a curse upon the Dursleys household. The secret of their nephew Harry Potters past and in fact his very existence.

6 yr. old Harry Potter was a small scrawny boy with uncontrollable black hair that went in every direction. His thin face held a pair of dazzling green eyes that were hidden by a thick pair of black glasses. On his forehead held a unique scar the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry was dressed in large baggy clothes that were ten times too big for him and the sleeves of his shirt had to be shoved up continuously as he cooked.

The Dursley family sat around the kitchen table. Vernon Dursley at the head with his wife petunia and son Dudley on either side of him. The Dursleys talked while Harry stood over the stove barely able to reach and cooked breakfast. "Hurry up boy," his Uncle yelled. Harry quickly grabbed a plate and put the bacon and eggs on it. He repeated the process two more times before picking up the plates and setting them on the table.

"About time boy," His uncle grunted even as he dug ravishly into the food, "your chores are on the table get to work boy."

Harry sighed knowing he wouldn't be allowed to eat. He picked up the list of chore's and read.

To do:

Wash and fold laundry

Dust

Vacuum

Clean dudders room

Wash windows inside and out

Mow lawn

Tend garden

Trim hedges

Cook diner

Harry sighed at the list before going outside to get the outside chores done before it got to hot. 4 ½ hrs. later Harry washed off with the hose before going inside. His aunt handed him a plate with a piece of bread and some carrot sticks and a glass of water, "don't forget to cook my Duddykins food."

When he finished he began to work on his other chores inside the house. He was finishing up the dishes when his whale of a cousin came in. "Hey freak, make me a sandwich before I tell mom," Harry inwardly groaned but headed to the kitchen as his cousin waddled away to watch TV.

Heading over to the fridge Harry made 2 ham sandwiches with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, and pickles. He walked to the living room to find his cousin lounged in a chair watching a ninja show on TV. Harry went to hand the food to Dudley when a hard push sent him crashing to the ground.

"MUMMY! The freak spilled my food," Harry saw his cousin smirk at him before fake tears came out of his eyes.

Harry's aunt came rushing in and took a look around to find her precious Dudders crying and Harry lying on the floor with food all over the floor. Grabbing Harry by the arm she marched him over to the cupboard under the stairs and threw him in.

The last thing he heard before the door slammed shut was his aunt saying, "Just you wait till your Uncle Gets home." Then the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on the cot in the small room of his. He had been in his 'room' for 4 hrs and he was bored. His Uncle Vernon had arrived home a half hour before and he knew the man was angry. The shouts of his Aunt and Uncle seemed to cause the house to vibrate. Harry could just imagine the purplish face of his Uncle as he yelled his face swelling up as he argued. Finally he heard his Uncle Shout, "he's leaving and that's final."

Harry shook in fear they were going to get rid of him. Harry couldn't think about what was going to happen. The door to the cupboard opened and his uncles purplish face poked inside. His eyes narrowed when they caught site of Harry, "put your shoes on, we're leaving."

Harry quickly did as he was told before getting up hesitantly and following his Uncle to the car. He sat in the back seat and buckled up in silence as they backed out of the drive way. He looked back at the only home he knew and silently said goodbye.

His Uncle seemed to drive on for hours on the streets of London. The man was tense and his eyes seemed to be looking for someone or something that only he could see. Finally they stopped at a worn down warehouse. Outside the doors stood two men with guns they wore grey suits with ties and their hair was slicked back.

Harry watched as his Uncle got out of the car and walked toward the men. He stopped a couple of paces away form them. They talked for awhile before one of the men went into the building. It was 5 min. before they came back out accompanied by a much larger man. He was a heavy looking man with slicked back brown hair and his fingers had various rings on them.

Harry's Uncle talked to the man for a long time before they finally shook hands. His Uncle finally turned and walked back to the car to Harry's door and opened it, "get out boy. Someone wants to meet you."

Vernon dragged Harry from the car and over to the ware house and the other men. He was placed in front of the heavy looking man and nervously shuffled his feet while staring at the ground. The heavy man kneeled down and grabbed Harry's chin pulling his face up to look at him. He turned Harry's face one way then the other, "his eyes are quite a prize. But he couldn't do much work with his scrawny appearance."

Vernon went to argue but was interrupted by a hand, "But… that can easily be fixed. I'll take him he'll be perfect for my next job."

Vernon shook the mans hand while one of the guards picked Harry up and carried him inside. Once inside Harry was taken to a small room with a barred window. It had a cot in the corner and a water closet on his left. Shakily Harry sat on the cot. The young boy was scared and lonely. He wanted to go home back to his cupboard were he was relatively safe. Tears formed in his eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks as he clutched his pillow in despair.

_**Okay, so this is my first story so don't hate. Please no flames.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry awoke to ruff hands shaking him. A ruff voice spoke from above him, "you have 10 minutes to get up and dressed the boss wants ya." Harry got up as quickly as possible and was shocked to find a neat folded pile of clothes on the cot.

Harry watched the guard leave before beginning to strip of his clothes. He dressed as quickly as possible surprised to find the clothes fit. When he was done Harry was dressed in a black vertically striped suit. The tie laid untied across his shoulders and he wore black dress shoes that gleamed in the light.

Harry was busy trying to figure out the tie when the guard came back in, "are you ready boy." Harry looked at the tie, "er… almost?" The guard sighed but quickly snatched the tie and fixed it around Harry's neck. When he was through he stood and grabbed Harry's hand and began to pull harry behind him, "lets go"

Harry was led down a series of hallways with expensive looking pictures and statues. He was led to a large double door. The guard knocked twice before a voice called, "enter." The guard pushed the doors opened and pushed Harry inside.

The room was larger than the Dursleys house. Bookcases surrounded the walls and were filled with more books than Harry had ever seen. In the middle of the room sat a mahogany desk that sat in front of a large window with red drapes. Behind the desk sat the brown haired man from the day before. "Aw... Harry, please take a seat, "the man gestured to a chair in front of the desk and waited until Harry sat before continuing, "Now Harry I bet your wondering who I am, huh?"

Harry nodded and the man smiled, "my name is Tony Sullivan."

Harry murmured a quite hello, "Harry, do you know why you're here?"

When Harry shook his head Tony smiled, "you're here Harry because your uncle sold you to me. I paid him 20,000 pounds for you," Harry looked up shocked, "and that means that you are my property. I own you and as such you will do what I say when I say it."

Harry's eyes widened and he began to panic, "h-he s-sold me?" When Tony nodded Harry lost any hope he harbored that maybe his uncle would change his mind and come back for him.

"That's right boy. Now usually I have more time to… train newcomers. However I don't this time," the man's face turned serious and his eyes gained the same dangerous look Harry's uncle would get before his punishments, "But you** will**listen to me and do exactly what I tell you to do or else you'll get the whipping of your life. Then after your bleeding and pleading for me to stop you'll be locked in a room so small that you can barely move. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded frantically fear cursing through him. When he did Tony smiled, "good boy," he picked up the phone, "call the car and have it brought around. Then get the jet ready were going to Gotham city."

The car ride to the airport took about 45 minutes but to Harry it seemed to last forever. Forced to sit beside Tony as the man spent the entire time telling Harry what was about to happen. Harry was going to pose as Tony's son going with his father to his mother's funeral in Gotham city. In reality his 'Father' planned to rob the local bank there. Harry's job was to get them into Gotham without suspicion.

When they finally arrived at the airport they boarded Tony's private jet and headed to Gotham city.

**_Sorry about the late update. I was on my schools annual ski trip and just got back. Don't worry batman shows up in the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long plane ride to Gotham Harry sat buckled into one of the leather seats. Despite the fact that he was going to an unknown place with a man that utterly terrified him it was still amazing to the small boy to see people the size of ants and the changing landscape underneath him.

Eventually Tony set his eyes back on Harry and repeated his threats about what would happen if he didn't do as the man said. Harry had no doubt in his that the man wouldn't hesitate and would probably go farther than Uncle Vernon ever did.

The plane finally descended after about two days of flying. Harry tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked outside the window. He saw a black limo a couple feet away and a man with pitch black hair and blue eyes wearing a suit standing in front of it. Beside the man sat an older man in what looked like his fifties with graying hair and a police uniform on and from the muttering from Tony he was the chief of police.

The collar of Harry's shirt was grabbed and Harry was lifted off his seat. Tony's face came inches away from Harry's, "Don't screw this up boy or else," the man growled sending shivers down Harry's spine.

When Harry nodded Tony smiled and Harry was set to his feet. With one last warning look Tony took Harry's hand and walked over to the door of the plane, "Show time."

The door opened and the pair began to walk down the stairs to the ground. Their feet barely touched the ground before the chief of police and the other man stopped in front of them. "What are you doing back her Sullivan?" The chief's voice was filled with barely concealed hatred.

Tony smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "we mean you no harm Gordon. My son Anthony Sullivan the fourths mother just passed. We only want to bury her in peace next to her dear departed parents. Is that too much to ask?"

From the shocked looks on both men's faces Harry knew that it must have been a huge shock to find out the man in front of them had a son. The black haired man glared at him, "bury the boy's mother and then leave town Sullivan. No one wants you here."

Tony nodded his head regally, "as you wish Mr. Wayne. Say good bye Anthony."

Harry smiled shyly and murmured the words quietly before Tony ushered him into the car and driving away.

It was a 10 minute drive to the hotel. During the drive Tony went over the plans for the next day. Tony and Harry would go into the local bank and pretend to make a withdraw. During the transaction the other men would go to their assigned places and pull their guns when Tony flashed the signal. Tony would then take out his 50 caliber gun and blast open the safe.

When they arrived at the hotel Harry was immediately put on a pallets beside Tony's bed and handcuffed to the metal bed post of Tony's bed. The rest of the night Harry watched as weapons and plans were put together. Harry lay on his pallet and listened to some of the stories the men told by the end of them Harry felt sick. The things the men bragged about sent terror down his spines and got rid of any plans he was building to escape.

The morning of the bank heist Harry was woken up early by Tony and uncuffed. He was allowed a quick shower before putting on another suit and sitting down to breakfast. While Harry was eating his cereal Tony talked, "listen close because I'm only going to tell you once. If you attempt to warn anyone in the bank today or tell anyone your real name I will thrash you until you are begging for death," Harry's eyes widened at the man in front of him to scare to speak, "then I will wait for you to heal and do it all over again."

Tony's eyes glittered with amusement at the horrified look on Harry's face. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and gripped them hard digging his nails into the skin, "don't forget my warning boy or you'll live to regret it."

Harry didn't have time for a reply before he found himself walking out of the hotel into a blue van. When they arrived at the bank everyone split up. Harry and Tony went into the bank and up to a rather old teller and in a sickening sweet voice said, "I would like to make a withdraw please."

The woman looked over her abnormally large framed glasses before nodding, "and how much would you like to withdraw?"

"I'll take…. All of it," Tony pulled out his gun and followed by his henchmen seconds later, "get on the ground. Put your hands on your heard."

The various people around them sat and did as they were told. Harry was handed off to one of the gunned men while Tony took off towards the safe. It wasn't long before he came back. He had the men pile up the money and take it out to the van. Harry was the only one of them to notice the black blur before it attacked. A bat like creature knocked the guns out of several men's hands and sent them flying. Tony grabbed Harry's hand and took off out of the building and into a alley way. They were just about out of the alley when two police cars blocked the exit and copes surrounded them headed by Chief Gordon.

_**I know it was a long wait but here it is. Please review and give me any idea's you have for the story. Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

: Chief's office police station:

This had been one of Gordon's most trying days. He should have been at home celebrating his son's birthday not here about to scare a little boy into talking. The aging man wiped a hand over his face and sighed. The second he entered Tony Sullivan's interrogation room the man had immediately asked for his lawyer. The smirk on Sullivan's face was enough to bring Gordon's fist into the mans face.

Once again in 10 minutes Gordon sighed and sipped on his coffee. He placed the cup onto of his desk and stared at his notes. This was the third time in 5 years that Gordon had brought in Sullivan and each time the man managed to bribe the jury to win his case. There was no one willing to testify against him. Most Witnesses that had tried ended up disappearing or being found dead 2 towns over. Gordon needed a witness badly and to do that he needed to make Sullivan's son testify against his father.

However, he was no idiot to make the boy go against his own father was a very slim chance. Gordon clenched his teeth and slammed his fist into his desk resulting in a rather loud WHAM that caused the bone in his arm to vibrate. He had to get Sullivan he wouldn't let him get away this time even if it meant he had to force the boy to talk by any means necessary, but how?

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Looking up he saw the familiar face of Bruce Wayne poking his head into the door, "is this a bad time?"

Gordon shook his head and motioned for the young billionaire to sit, "what can I do for you Bruce?"

The young man didn't answer immediately. He turned to his brief case and placed it on his lap before opening it. Gordon could hear the sound of papers rustling before the case was shut. Bruce handed him some papers, "I did some searching and found these. These are Tony Sullivan's records, according to this file not only doesn't Sullivan have a wife he also doesn't have a son," Bruce pointed to a section at the bottom of one of the papers, "and according to this report Sullivan's sterile he can never have children and with his record he would have no chance of adopting."

Gordon took a look at the papers and saw that what the man was saying was true the boy couldn't possibly be Sullivan's son. He smiled widely and looked up at Bruce a giddy expression on his face, "so if this boy isn't Sullivan's son who is he?"

Bruce shrugged, "Let's go find out."

With that last sentence the two men walked out of the office towards interrogation room 3.

: Interrogation room 3:

Harry had been put in a small room with nothing but a couple of chairs and a table. There was a small window with bars that overlooked a busy intersection. Harry was scared he had been in that room for a long time and memories of his cupboard and Tony's threats to lock him up kept rushing to his mind. Tears prickled at his eyes but he kept them back. After all he didn't want to anger the police men especially if what his Aunt and Uncle had said about them was true.

: Flashback:

6 yr. old Harry came running into number 4 private drive with a smile on his face. He walked into the kitchen to find his Uncle sitting at the dinner table sipping on a glass of tea. Taking a deep breathe he walked over to the large man and said quietly, "Uncle Vernon?"

The man looked up at Harry with a sickened look on his face, "what do you want boy?"

Harry took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Miss Beth wants us to get this signed so we can go to the police station on Wednesday sir."

His Uncle took the paper in his beefy hand and read it. When he was done he turned to Harry and put it in front of his face before ripping it in half. Harry's eyes widened and his eyes began to water but he tried desperately to hold them back. Harry was grabbed by the front of his overly large shirt and brought inches away from his Uncle's face, "I did you a favor tearing up that piece of rubbish. Do you know what the police men will do when they see you, boy?"

When Harry shook his head his Uncle smiled viscously, "the second they lay eyes on you boy they'll know that you're a freak. They'll take you to a special room and lock you up. They'll leave you in there for days without food or water till you so weak you can barely move," Harry's eyes filled with fear, "then they'll come in and perform all kinds of painful experiments on you. They'll cut you, hit you, and put long tubes down your throat. When they've finally finished and you're begging for death and maybe they'll grant it."

By this time Harry had tears flowing down his face and fear coursing down his spine. His Uncle smiled evilly at his face, "now what do you say?"

Harry swallowed, "thank you Uncle Vernon."

His Uncle nodded in satisfaction, "now go do your chores and I expect them all done by dinner or you won't be eating."

: End Flashback:

Harry shuddered at the memory and wondered how long it would take before they came in to experiment on him. He didn't have to wait long a few seconds later the door to the room opened and two men entered and Harry knew this was it.

_**sorry that its been so long since I last updated. I finished this a couple days ago but the sever has been down so I couldn't post till today. What do you think and feel free to make any suggestions you want.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry watched as Police chief Gordon and Bruce Wayne came into the room and sat down in the chairs opposite of Harry. Mr. Wayne folded his hands and placed them on the table, "Hello Anthony."

The man's smiling personality put Harry off slightly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion but he made no replay to the man. "I know this must be scary Anthony being in here all alone," Mr. Wayne put his hand of Harry's causing him to stiffen at the contact and pull away.

Harry's suspicion was rising and he began to panic slightly, "w-what do you want?"

The two men looked at each other and the Chief put some papers onto the table, "Anthony can you tell me how come there's no record of you ever being born?"

Harry's breath hitched in fear Tony's threats surfaced and Harry repeated exactly what Tony had told him to say, "My Father w-was worried about my safety so he kept my birth quiet," Harry looked between the two men and straightened up in his seat, "after all my father has many enemies."

Gordon nodded, "now that would make complete since if it weren't for these papers," the man pulled out a piece of paper from a pile and slide it across the table to Harry, "according to those papers Sullivan is incapable of having any kids."

Harry began to shake he was going to get beat by Tony. Why were the police doing this they were supposed to do what his Uncle said they would do. Tears prickled Harry's eyes and the boy whispered desperately, "I am his son, I am.

It took all of Bruce's control not to go over to the boy and take him in his arms. But they needed to continue, "You're not his son. We have proofs that not only are you not his son. Sullivan was never married we can help you but you have to tell us the truth."

Harry bit his lip nervously and looked down at his hands. He was scared and didn't know what to say. Tony had never told him what to say to this. Tears spilled down his cheeks and Harry rubbed his arms suddenly very cold. Harry felt arms wrap around him and looked up into the hazel eyes of Brue Wayne the mans arms pulled him into a welcoming embrace. "I know you're scared but if you tell us the truth we'll make sure that Sullivan won't get his hands on you again," a finger was put under Harry's chin making the boy look straight into the man's arms, "I promise he'll never hurt you again."

Harry's mind was in a whirl wind he wanted so bad to believe what the two men were saying. Finally he decided to take a chance. Taking a deep breath Harry said the one thing that would help put him on his first steps to a new life, "He's not my dad."

The second he said this his eyes flickered to the door terrified that Tony would come in and say this was all of this was a set up and he'd get punished. Harry was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Gordon asked, "How did you end up with Sullivan."

Harry's answer was so quiet the older man had to strain to hear it, "Uncle sold me to him."

The men were shocked beyond words to hear that the boy's own family would do that to him. Bruce put his arms back around the boy hugging him as Harry laid his head on his shoulder, "can you tell us what happened to make him do that?"

Harry pulled away and shook his head and chanted, "no, no, no," over and over again. Hands gripped his shoulder and Harry was surprised that this time it was Chief Gordon that knelt beside him, "Anthony I know this is hard but we need to know what happened."

Harry continued to shake his head, "no, no you'll know what a bad boy I am and you'll do what Uncle said you would. Please I don't mean to be bad. Please don't."

Shock passed over both men's features and Gordon stood up and looked Harry directly in the eye, "what exactly did your Uncle say we'd do?"

Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked between the two men. For some reason he felt he could trust them, "Uncle said the police would know I was a bad boy and lock me up without food or water and then they'd torture me dead." (I know its not proper but he's a kid and in a high stressed situation)

Gordon grabbed Harry's shoulders, "we would never do that to anyone Anthony especially a child."

The force the man used was convincing enough for Harry to believe. He swallowed and took a deep breath before talking, "Uncle was mad cause I dropped Dudley's plate. He and Aunty fought and I was taken to Tony. He said I belonged to him now and I had to do whatever he said or I'd get a beating and locked up in a cramp room. Please don't tell him I told you please," Harry was clinging to Gordon by the end of the story.

Both of the older men were shocked at everything the boy had told them. It was Bruce that asked the question that had been bugging him for a while, "Is Anthony your real name?"

Harry looked at the black haired man for a while before shaking his head, "it's Harry."

Bruce smiled and walked over to stand beside Gordon, "Well then it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Harry."

Harry giggled at the statement before his eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth. Bruce lifted Harrys face, "its okay to laugh. Did Tony tell you that it wasn't allowed?"

Harry's answer surprised him causing the older man to frown, "Uncle said freaks aren't allowed to laugh."

The way those words were spoken angered Bruce not only did the boys own Uncle tell him that it was obvious that Harry believed it, "that's not true at all would your parents have told you that?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess. Uncle said my father was a no good drunk that married my Wh-Whore of a mother and that I was the reason they died in the car crash when I was one."

Bruce shook his head and couldn't help but think this boy was going to need a lot of counseling. Bruce knew the boy couldn't take anymore questions. Harry was a mess his face had try tears caked on them and he was shaking and tired. Bruce gathered the boy in his arms before turning to Gordon, "I think that's enough for one day. I'm taking him to Wayne Manor you can talk again later." Gordon didn't even bother to argue he just opened the door for them to pass before going to his office to get Bruce custody of the kid.

_**I know its been a while since I updated. I've had pneumonia and didn't feel like doing much of anything. I am just know getting over it so I will update regularly from now on.**_


End file.
